


Uno o nessuno?

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Heartlord [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per: We are out for prompt- Prompt generico: maschera
Series: Heartlord [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655185





	Uno o nessuno?

Uno o nessuno?

Sora si sfilò la maschera che indossava e si guardò allo specchio.

Roxas dall’altra parte lo guardava, passandosi la mano tra i capelli biondi.

Sora si passò la mano tra i capelli castani, facendo lo stesso gesto.

“Posso ancora definirmi ‘qualcuno’? Ho ancora un cuore dopo essere stato un ‘senza-cuore’?

Eppure da ‘Nessuno’ ho provato emozioni così forti”.

Abbassò il capo.

“Quanto il tempo perde importanza e la catena dei ricordi viene spezzata, tu esisti ancora?

Potrei venire cancellato del tutto in ogni momento”.

< Sono veramente io quando indosso una maschera? O indossare una maschera mi permette direttamente di esistere ancora? > s’interrogò.

“Sora!”.

“Sooora!”.

Le voci di Pippo e Paperino risuonarono da fuori dalla finestra.

Sora si allontanò dallo specchio e si voltò, affacciandosi dal balcone. Abbassò lo sguardo e li vide, intenti a chiamarlo, in piedi in un prato.

“Adesso arrivo!” gridò.


End file.
